Take a Shot
by myrtillez
Summary: What if Beckett had bid on Castle in "Home is where the heart stops" and he now owed her a date... Except the place he chose is rather unusual.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fic that came out a bit out of nowhere... But I really felt like writing it and took advantage of the weekend to get started.**

**I don't think I need to tell you what the inspiration for this story was, you'll most likely guess while reading it. **

**Also, the story is supposed to be set in season 1 after "Home is where the heart stops" as a "_what if_" story: What if Beckett had bid on Castle at the MADT gala and he now owed her a date? But really the story could be set just about anywhere. Depends how you want Beckett's hair to look really :))**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When the door bell rang, she was nowhere near ready, in fact she was still wearing a robe. With an annoyed sigh she went to open the door.

"Castle, you're early." she stated while he stepped into her apartment without an invitation.

"Sorry. I thought you'd be ready."

"Well maybe I would be, if you'd told me where we're going, so I know what to wear."

She examined his clothes and noticed he was wearing a pair of blue denims and a black, silky shirt. He looked rather dashing with a long black vest on his shoulders in lieu of a coat.

She felt reassured in the idea that at least, it wasn't some kind of posh place where ties and cocktail dresses were required.

"I am taking you to one of the best joints in the city."

She squinted her eyes a little.

"Not helping."

He smiled before giving her more details.

"It's bar I discovered while doing research for the Storm series. You'll love it."

"A bar eh?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"They have the best tequila in the city..."

"Of course they do." She paused a moment thoughtfully before adding "I have to say Castle, this is not what I would have imagined you'd do for a first... " She stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say "I mean, for the... this... hmmm..."

"Date?" he chimed in.

She scoffed; although that was precisely what she meant to say.

"This is _not_ a date Castle. This is just me, letting you pay your debt so you can leave me alone and we can move on."

He gave her an amused look.

"Of course detective. Not a date. Just a man and a woman, going out, alone, together, at night."

"Exactly."

Then, seeing his grin and his words finally registering in her head, she gave him the stink eye and turned on her heels.

"I'll go get changed. You stay put."

His grin still plastered on his face, Castle made himself comfortable on the couch and picked up a magazine. When he grew bored of it he got up and started examining the room, looking at the very few photographs that hung on the walls. A couple were of a much younger Kate with both her parents. Castle examined one in particular of Kate on her mother's lap on the front porch of what he guessed was their house. Her mother was smiling and she was giggling in her arms. This young Kate looked adorable, innocent and so carefree. A contrast with the woman she'd grown into.

He was examining a photograph of Kate with her father when he heard her footsteps on the wooden floors and he straighten up to greet her. But when his eyes found her body, his mouth flew open, but no words came out.

Beckett was wearing a black leather jacket on top a white halter top, with a rather plunging V line and a pair of well-worn blue jeans. As his eyes trailed appreciatively along the forms of her body, they saw a pair of knee-high black leather boots covering her calves. Her shoulder-length hair hung loose, slightly brushing against her shoulders.

Castle unconsciously licked his lips.  
Upon seeing his face, Beckett gave him a satisfied smile. He wanted to play? She could play.

"Are you ready Castle?" she asked nonchalantly while grabbing her keys and bag and heading for the door.

He blinked a few times, admiring the rear view and swallowed hard before following her out.

* * *

When the taxi dropped them off in front of a poorly-lit alley, Beckett frowned and turned to Castle.

"What kind of a bar is this exactly?"

"You'll see detective."

Beckett wasn't much for surprises, especially when they involved dark alleys and a careless writer. So, as a reflex, she slid her hand into her small handbag and wrapped it around the butt of her small glock.

Castle lead the way to the end of the alley where they found a metal door with no light at all. Her eyes immediately examined their surroundings, on the look-out for anything or anyone suspicious. The writer on the other hand seemed completely at ease and he pulled the door open, stepping aside to let her in first.

"Seriously Castle, what _is_ this place?"

"Trust me detective, you'll like it."

She eyed him suspiciously. Trusting him on a regular basis was hard enough, trusting him now, in this alley, in front of this door, proved almost impossible.

"After you" he insisted, with a hand gesture showing her the way.

She let herself in, not wanting to show any signs of anxiousness to him. Behind the door she found stairs leading underground and lit with red neon lights. She stepped down, feeling slightly reassured when she heard Castle's footsteps behind her but not letting go of her glock.  
As she arrived on the last steps and saw another metal door, she heard some music – apparently rock music – filtering through. She gave a quick glance behind her and Castle encouraged her to open the door. Which she did.

She wasn't sure what she expected exactly when she had agreed to this 'date', but _this_, was certainly not it. She took a few steps inside to take it all in.  
The room was filled with two things: tables and pool tables and the music mixed with muted conversations and the click of balls rebounding off each other.

Beckett's jaw dropped and she turned to Castle, letting go of her glock. She was undeniably excited about this place, although she tried her best to hide it.

"What...? How did you...? Who...?" She failed.

Castle gave her a proud grin.

"I conducted my own little investigation detective." he explained mischievously "I couldn't take you just anywhere on our first date" he continued with a wiggle of his eyebrows "and when _someone_ told me you were unbeatable at pool well... I just had to verify that fact. For research."

Beckett turned her head back to the room, admiring it. It was not just any pool bar, this one had a distinct class to it. The tables were made of hardwood and the banquettes around them covered in dark velour. The brick walls were decorated with various photographs and rock collectibles. The only lights in the rooms were the ones hanging above the pool tables or the smaller ones on the tables, giving a rather intimate feel to the place.

As Beckett stood there, admiring the room, she felt Castle's tentative hand on the small of her back, under her jacket, sending shivers up her spine. He incited her to step forward and she did, not really minding this unapproved touch at the moment.  
He took her to the central bar which Beckett had just started to admire. The bar was completely circular and made of hardwood as well. Behind the two bartenders stood a high, large glass column filled with all sorts of spirits and other beverages.  
Castle called one of the bartenders and ordered a bottle of tequila and two shooters.

After a few mandatory protests from Beckett, she finally gave in and he led her to one of the pool tables that seemed to be waiting for them. In fact, Beckett wondered if he hadn't reserved that table specifically, given that all the others were occupied and the bar certainly wasn't lacking patrons.  
Their pool table was in one of the corners of the room, conveniently located away from the rest of the bar. Castle put down the bottle and shooters on the small table purposely placed there and took off his jacket, laying it on a nearby chair.

Beckett bit her lip, grateful for the darkness that surrounded her as she admired the man on the other side of the table. She didn't recall seeing this particular shirt before. It suited him. Certainly gave him another look; a lot more dashing, mysterious, sensual even... she liked it.

She snapped out of her thoughts when Castle handed her a cue. She took it and started putting chalk on its tip while he poured tequila in the two shooters.

"Simple rules. You lose, you drink."

Beckett's younger years came back to her and her playful side took over without warning.  
She used to play this game every week in her rebel years and apparently he'd find out and was daring her to relive her youth and prove her reputation at pool.

She could have refused to go along with his plan so many times... At the MADT gala when she had bid on him, later on when he'd promise to pay his debt, when he'd offered to take her out at last, when he'd rang at her door, when they'd reached the bar and now, still now she could refuse. She could just turn away and leave.  
But a part of her was curious. Curious to see what a date with Castle would be like. Curious to see if there was something there...  
She was no fool, she knew their partnership was unconventional to say the least, it was odd even to her that she had let him stick around for so long. But, even if she couldn't fully admit it just yet, the fact was, she liked the man.  
So yes, she was curious. And she was glad for the pretence of the bid to have an opportunity to go out with him. Just the two of them, hanging out, outside of work.  
She'd let detective Beckett back at home and now Kate was ready to come out and play.

So, with a wicked grin, she placed her cue on the side of the table and slowly unzipped her jacket, watching Castle's mouth slowly open and his eyes grow a little wider.

Then she took it off and stepped around the table, on his side, walking between him and the table, brushing so close to him that he could smell her sweet cherry scent and she lay her leather jacket on top of his.

Castle's mouth opened a little wider still along with his eyes as he took in her exposed back and the ripple of her muscles as she moved around.

She turned to him, looking quite proud of herself.

"You're feeling lucky tonight Castle?" she asked in a suave voice.

He gulped.

"Oh I'm feeling all sorts of things..." he answered, his eyes roaming up and down her body.

She hid a small smile as she stepped to the pool table and racked the balls. Castle placed the cue ball on his side and stepped away.

"Ladies' first."

Beckett did not refuse the honour and walked to his side of the table.

She bent over the table, ready to take her shot, very much aware but uncaring of Castle's appreciative gaze on her body.

The sharp smack of balls slamming together took his attention from the muscles on her bare back to the green carpeted table where the balls ricocheted off each other. His smile disappeared, replaced with an ounce of worry when he saw two coloured balls enter different pockets.

"You're stripes" announced Beckett as she positioned herself for another shot.

The cue ball hit the number four ball and sent it neatly in a corner pocket. She straightened herself up and turned to Castle "Oh I forgot to ask, did you want to announce shots?"

Castle just stared, gob-smacked.

Something in his mind told him he was going to get his ass handed to him tonight.  
Something else told him he didn't mind so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Obviously as you've guessed the inspiration for this FF was the second season promo :)) Except Beckett isn't wearing a red dress because that would have been too easy! **

**Oh one more thing before I let you read on, the rating for this is obviously for upcoming chapters... **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Beckett had almost cleaned up the table when she missed her last shot, letting Castle play for the first time since they started the game.

Castle took his place at the table and bent down to take his first shot.

"Eleven in left corner" he called.

He aimed, struck and scored.  
He pocketed a few other stripped balls, proving to Beckett, and quite frankly to himself as well, that he, too, was a good pool player.  
But, as Beckett realized when she deliberately placed herself close to him for one of his shot and made him miss, he was also a man.  
She hid her proud smile as he stepped back, giving her a half-hearted disapproving look.

A couple of minutes later, the eight ball sunk into a side pocket and Beckett swirled around to Castle with pride.

"Drink up Castle" she ordered.

Castle knew he should have been somewhat offended that she had so blatantly tried to sabotage him and his ego should have felt wounded for losing this first round. But he felt none of those things.  
He was in fact, too happy to see Kate smiling and enjoying herself to care if he lost or won this game. Tonight he was discovering a woman he had only suspected existed. He'd always known that, as she had put it, there were many layers to the Beckett onion and he'd looked forward to peeling them off. Tonight he was most definitely peeling away a layer, maybe even two or three. He felt proud and privileged, that she'd trust him enough to let go for one night and show him that side of her personality.  
This evening wasn't about research. In fact recently, not much of what he'd been doing with Kate Beckett was about research. He had fallen under the charms of the detective from the very beginning, but over the course of their collaboration he had found himself drawn to her in a whole different way. She wasn't just a tough, gorgeous police detective that he wanted to have in his bed, she was a beautiful, complex, fascinating woman that he wanted to have in his _life_.  
Of course, there was also this undeniable attraction for the woman... but for the first time in a long time, he found himself thinking that if he could just _be_ with her, day in and day out and never sleep with her, he'd be a happy man nonetheless.

So, he happily took his shot and filled his glass back up.

"Return?" he asked gathering the balls on the table.

"Are you sure you're up for it Castle? I wouldn't want to get you drunk... too fast."

"Oh I'm up for it detective. This was just a warm-up. Get ready to drink. Lots."

They both smiled fetchingly before Castle bent down and broke for the second round.

* * *

A few hours later, Castle had drunk three shots of tequila and Beckett was taking her third as well.  
Over the course of the game, the pair had discovered that, when Beckett wasn't using her charms, they were in fact almost evenly matched.

She grimaced at the bitter taste of the drink and set her glass back on the table, filling it back up with liquid.

"Well Kate... are you getting tired?" teased Castle.

"Tired? Please! I just don't want to hurt your male ego... too much."

"Last round? All or nothing?"

"Bring it" she dared, taking her cue and racking up the balls.

He smiled and went on the other side to place the cue ball.

"So Castle..." she started as she broke the game "how did you learn to play pool like that? You know my secret... thirteen in right corner. What's yours?" she asked taking her shot.

"Well detective..." He took a seat on the high stool they had borrowed a couple of rounds before very much enjoying the view of Beckett dealing with the balls on the table one by one "Once upon a time..."

"And don't serve me one of your stories." she warned "Fifteen in middle right."

He gave her a disappointed pout as she scored.

"Take the fun out of it..." he mumbled.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow urging him on.

"It's a simple story. Boring really." he added with another disappointed pout.

_Damn, he really was cute when he did that._  
She mentally slapped herself._  
Focus on the game Kate._

"Ten in left corner"

"Poker night used to be pool night with the boys." he shrugged.

She stopped her movement and straightened herself up.

"There used to be a pool table in your living-room?" she asked, her voice louder than she had intended.

He simply nodded. She pocketed number ten.

"How?" she looked thoughtful for a long while, getting her attention back on the green carpet "Fourteen, right side. I don't..." She stared at the table and then at him and back at the table "How did you...?" she crooked an eyebrow.

"Oh the loft certainly looked differ-."

"Where is it now?" she cut him, sounding strangely interested.

"I sold it."

"Oh"

Her fourteen ball missed the pocket by a few inches. She looked decidedly disappointed.

Castle shot up from his seat, immediately regretting the motion when his head started spinning. He waited a few seconds before stepping to the table as she took his place on the stool.

"By the way, who was it that told you about my pool table years?" she asked as he announced and took his first shot with ease.

"A good detective never reveals his sources" he replied teasingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him even if he wasn't looking.

"And what did this _source_ tell you exactly?"

"Stuff."

He pocketed a couple more balls in silence.

"Interesting stories for sure." he finally added.

He circled the table until he was on her side, his back to her. He bent down, studying the table and she tilted her head slightly to the side, admiring the view.

"Interesting huh? Did this _source_ you the trouble I used to get into around those pool tables? And on them" she added in a half-muted voice as he was about to push his cue against the white ball.

His eyes grew wider and the number four ball missed the pocket he had been aiming for. He turned around only to see the victorious grin on the detective's face as she slid down her seat.  
He stared at her in disbelief and she strolled proudly to the other side of the pool table.

They stopped talking for a while and Beckett took her time to pocket a couple more balls. Caught up in the game, she walked to one side and stood there, cue in hand, studying angles intently. She was so focused she hadn't paid much attention to the fact that Castle was right behind her, leaning against the wall, admiring her.

He smiled and pushed himself off the wall, taking a few steps forward.  
She froze when she felt him in her back, so close she could feel his steady breath tickle her ear.  
Seconds seemed like an eternity as she waited to see what he would do next, gripping the cue between her hands for some kind of support. She felt heat travel up to her cheeks and back down her body and she closed her eyes, grateful to have her back turned to him.  
She wasn't sure if the rise in temperature was from the alcohol or from the man standing behind her. But when he spoke into her ear and another wave of pleasure crashed through her, she knew what she was feeling had very little to do with tequila.

"I think you have a better shot from the other side" he whispered hotly before stepping back.

Immediately she missed his presence and the heat radiating from his body against hers. She opened her eyes and stared at his back as he walked to the stool.

Strangely enough, she missed her following shot and Castle was now grinning proudly.

Revenge was a word detective Beckett knew quite well. She witnessed it on a daily basis at work.  
So, when Castle started pocketing a few balls, she stepped close to the table placing both hands on its the rim, spreading them along its length and slightly bent forward, seemingly studying the game intently.  
Castle did not miss the movement and his eyes travelled up to hers but stopped halfway when they found the cleavage she was so blatantly displaying.

When his ball missed its pocket, and she smiled, he walked to her.

"I think you're trying to sabotage me Kate."

"Well," she started, straightening herself up "if you kept your focus on the game, maybe you'd have more chance of winning."

She turned around, ready to get in position but was surprised to find herself inches from Castle's face. His blue eyes looked right into hers, unblinking. She took a sharp breath and felt her heart-rate quicken on its own volition.  
He slightly leaned forward and she backed down, feeling the table's rim against her back. He placed his hands on each side of her body, on the wooden contours.  
She probably should have pushed him away... or something like that... but all she felt like doing at that moment was melt.  
Although he wasn't touching her in any way, she felt as tough his hands were on her, his body pressed against hers, his mouth tasting her.  
He looked at her intently, perfectly still and seemingly in control. His piercing blue eyes made her feel exposed, naked, vulnerable but she wasn't about to turn away. Her eyes travelled from his lips to his own eyes and back again, undecided, definitely tempted.  
She saw a small crease form at the corner of his mouth and knew he was smiling a little.

"Maybe we should put an end to this game Kate", he breathed against her mouth.

The puddle that was now her brain tried to come up with words to form a sentence.

"Maybe we should," she managed to reply realizing her mouth was extremely dry.

He lingered there for a few more moments before his lips turned into a full on smile and then he was gone.

"Your shot then." he reminded, settling himself on the high stool.

When Kate finished cleaning up the table and Castle drank his fourth shot of tequila, the need and the frustration she felt made her wonder who had really won the game that night...


	3. Chapter 3

**And... Last chapter ^^  
So... In my previous story, someone (sorry I can't remember who and too lazy to check at the moment) mentioned something about 'protection' and I thought they were actually right so... I took that advice into account here ;)**

**Also a big thank you to someone who will recognize herself :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The ride up the elevator was the longest she had ever had, and she only lived on the third floor of her building. They both stood on different sides of the cabin, hands behind their backs. But what their hands weren't touching, their eyes were certainly devouring.

They had been carefully avoiding each other since they had left the bar, not daring even touch for a second, knowing the slightest contact would spark a devastating fire.  
He had insisted on accompanying her back to her front door though, giving as a pretext his gentleman education.  
Neither of them had been willing to address the huge elephant in the room, making the end of their otherwise enjoyable evening quite awkward.

When the elevator doors finally opened he gestured for her to exit first and followed her down the corridor, always one step behind.  
She reached her door and inserted the key in the keyhole before turning around. Castle had stopped a few safe steps away from her and they now looked at each other wordlessly.

Finally, she broke their eye contact and rested her gaze on her hands.

"Well Castle... I...Hmm... I guess you paid your debt now."

Not quite what she had meant to say. Not what he had hoped to hear.

"I guess so."

He started staring at her hands as well as they played together as a sign of nervousness.

"I..." she looked up only to see he wasn't looking at her anymore and decided to set her eyes on her hands again "I had a good time tonight."

They both looked up at the same time at her words. The smile he had on his face told her this was more what he had hoped to hear and her own smile showed this was more what she had meant to say.

"So..." she put one hand on her doorknob "Good night Castle" she added extending the other hand to him.

The second he took it in his, he knew there was no going back.

His eyes set on hers, he shifted closer to her, neither of them claiming their hand back. He kept moving closer and she stepped back until she felt the wooden door hit her back.  
His other hand came to rest on her one on her doorknob and he took it in his.  
He brought it to his face and kissed her palm. The sensation of his lips against her skin made her shiver to the core and she almost closed her eyes in pleasure.  
He then placed her hand on his chest, and she felt his heart beat to the same crazy rhythm as hers.

For a brief second she wondered why she wasn't moving, why she was letting him take control over her, and then she realized she wasn't '_letting_' him, she just couldn't help it. He oozed so much confidence and strength, she had never seen him like this and she was undoubtedly turned on by it.

"I want to kiss you."

His words took her out of her thoughts. His voice was like a whisper, but confident, strong. He wasn't asking permission but stating a fact, warning her maybe in case she felt like pushing him away.

He leaned down to her and when she tilted her head back unconsciously she realized her body had taken control over her thoughts and she was now powerless.

His lips brushed against hers and she felt her knees go weak, grateful for the door behind her. He lingered there for a moment not touching her but so close it was killing her. It was killing her so much in fact that she was the one who moved her head to bring her lips in contact with his again, needing to feel him, to taste him. She was sure she felt him smile when she slid her tongue against his lower lip.

As soon as their tongues got acquainted, the sweet, slow kiss turned hot and passionate. Their tongues explored, fought, tasted, their hands started roaming freely over his chest, her back, his neck, her arms, his hair, her hips...

Never breaking away from his mouth except to take the occasional short breath of air, she put a hand back on her doorknob and turned the key frantically.  
The door flew open with her weight against it and within seconds they were in her apartment, door closed, her back against the other side of it.

One of his hands found the zipper on her leather jacket while she helped him shrug off his own. They were both sent flying into the apartment.  
With those out of the way he was at last able to slide his hands over the bare skin on her back, something he had been dying to do for the last few hours.

Overjoyed with the amount of new flesh exposed, his mouth drifted from hers and kissed its way to the juncture between her neck and her shoulder.  
She let out a small moan and threw her head back. Her own hands travelled down his back and pulled his shirt out of his pants, sliding them under the fabric and digging her fingers into his flesh.  
The assault of his mouth on her neck sent all sorts of sensations over her body and her temperature rose by a few degrees. She felt certain if he continued she would just melt right on the spot.

Needing a lot more than just his mouth on her neck she moved her hands to the front of his pants and quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them.

"Rick" she called, panting.

He stopped his ministrations and pulled back to look at her, slightly worried, only to see her green eyes turned black with utter lust.

"Bedroom. Now" she breathed.

Her words resonated through his core and he knew she felt the effect they had on him when she pressed her body further into his, pushing them back into the living-room in the process.

He reclaimed her mouth and they made their way to her bedroom, while her fingers expertly dealt with the buttons on the black shirt.  
It fell on the floor as they reached her room.

He put both his hands on her hips and spun them around so her back was to the bed and he backed them to it.

Their mouths still locked, he pushed her back so she was sitting on the edge and bent down, accompanying her, his mouth trailed along her jawline and down her neck and again, she threw her head back to give him better access. He didn't stop there this time though and, kneeling down between her legs, he kissed his way down her cleavage. She put both her hands on the bed behind her and arched her body into his mouth.

He put a hand behind her back and the other on her cheek before caressing his way down her neck and shoulder and brushing against her breast over the fabric of her top. She rewarded him with another, longer moan. His hand continued to slide down her chest until it reached the rim of the tank top and lifted it up. She held her arms up while he took her top off and placed them back on the bed, bending backwards. His hand, once again caressed her chest, tracing a line between her breasts, over her stomach before coming to rest on her hip.

His mouth however continued dropping feather light kisses all over her stomach, feeling her abdomen tighten against his touch. When he reached her pants he pulled back from her body and she immediately looked down at him, regretting the warmth of his mouth on her body.

She understood his intentions though when one hand lifted her leg and the other pulled the boot covering her calf. He did the same with the other leg and then unbuttoned her pants. She lifted her hips and he pulled them off, leaving her in a laced black bra and matched cheekies.

With the tip of his fingers, he slowly caressed her long leg from the foot up until it reached her panties. Resting his hand there he lifted his head and captured her green eyes into his.

"You are so beautiful" he told before leaning forward and capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. "So beautiful" he repeated between kisses.

Thankful for the muscles she had that maintained her there, she lifted her arms and reached for his pants, pushing them down as far as she could reach.

Her mouth moved to his ear and sucked on his earlobe before whispering hotly: "I need you."

He groaned in response and lifted himself up only to kick his pants off his feet, taking his boxers along for the journey across the room. In the meantime, she had unhooked her bra and sent it to oblivion.

He brought his attention back to her body, noticing the only piece of garment remaining. He curled a finger around the fabric and looked up to her.

"Kate?"

She lifted her hips in response and he slid it down her legs.

Pushing back on her hands, she slid herself backwards to lay fully on the bed.

His mouth took it upon itself to trace the same path his hand had over her leg and he dropped loving kisses over her calves, on that sensitive spot behind her knees and moved up to the inside of her thighs.

She spread her legs slightly, whimpering when his mouth shifted to her hips, deliberately avoiding the heat that enticed him. His lips brushed against her tight abdomen until they found her left breast. She arched her body into his mouth when he closed his lips around her hardened nipple and cried out.

She threaded one hand into his hair while the other dug into his shoulder and he switched breasts, administering the same care to it.

"Oh god, Rick..." she pleaded in a low growl when one of his hands slid between her legs.

The feel of her and the sound of her voice increase his pleasure to a point when he, too, needed her.

He brought his head back up to her ear while his fingers drew small circles over her most sensitive spot.

"Kate" he murmured "condom"

Her mushed brain only barely registered the words as her hips started moving against his palm of their own volition.  
One of her hands flew to the nightstand and searched for the drawer handle in vain. She groaned in frustration and he got the message. His own hand reached out and she groaned again in protest at the loss between her legs. He chuckled and kissed her ear.

"Patience Kate."

She bit his shoulder gently in response, knowing full well that would leave a mark in the morning.

His hand found the handle and what they were looking for inside the drawer.  
When he was ready, he placed himself over her centre and brought a hand to her cheek, stroking it softly.  
He stayed still a moment, just above her, taking the time to admire the woman under him.

He really could have been a happy man sharing her life but never her bed.

But he was _definitely_ a happy man lying above her...  
Looking into her darkened eyes...  
Caressing her soft skin...  
Kissing her sweet lips...  
And filling her completely.


End file.
